Objective was to develop a calibrated electro-optic microscope utilizing twin laser beams so that phase and amplitude differences for two closely adjacent points on the vibrating basilar membrane can be simultaneously measured. Amplitude sensitivity sought is on the order of 1 angstrom unit.